


Courage and Devotion

by o0Ruby_Firegem0o



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Hot Pursuit AU Alternate, I Blame Tumblr, Jen-iii
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:32:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4746584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0Ruby_Firegem0o/pseuds/o0Ruby_Firegem0o
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is another AU work but this time it was inspire by Jen-iii in Tumblr. This was originally posted there, but transferring i to here for obvious reasons.<br/>Enjoy and any questions do ask.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Night Shifts

**Author's Note:**

> This is another AU work but this time it was inspire by Jen-iii in Tumblr. This was originally posted there, but transferring i to here for obvious reasons.  
> Enjoy and any questions do ask.

Amidst the fire, Sapphire took cover behind police cars, the gang members of opposite sides of town clashing upon to gain turf. Both members of “The Cluster” and “The Diamond Authority” started the shootout and then the police came over to try to calm down the riot, heightened the ire of the two as now they defended and attacked. Sapphire kept her cool as she waited for the shooting to calm down, to get out of where she was to scan over at the area and have an idea on how things were now, as civilians were also around on the usually quiet night. As she heard the shots subside and broken windows, she decided to dare and get out, watching quickly the whole scene as saw a few wounded, some perhaps dead and the increasing flames that came over from the abandoned building on the back, cussing mentally at the last one cause that was an unexpected turn.

"Call the Fire Dept. they have to get the fire under control as fast as we get this riot under control" She Said as bullets whizzed trough, the officer in front nodding as the same got out and to the back to do the call out of harm’s way. "The rest let’s take control of this situation got it"

-YES MA’AM!- they all shouted, getting all back to business.

"Good" She said, being a new lieutenant on the block felt weird, but surely it has been hard work pay off, wearing it proudly as she now got the megaphone "You all are surrounded and nowhere to escape, surrender now and we will take it easy, or we will have to make you all surrender the hard way!!!" She said over, waiting, but no answer came over at all, peaking over.

Wondering why the sudden halt on the fire, she peaked over from the car to be greeted by the explosion of the building itself, crystals shooting in every direction from the force of the same as everyone took cover, some of the gang members taking the opportunity to run off from the place and the others had to stay due sustained wounds. When the rain of glass stopped, Sapphire quickly shrugged off the same and got out, seeing the gang members run away and those that got hurt in the explosion groveling in the floor, hissing. The fire was growing too fast due the fact that the building was old, and the wood couldn’t sustain much the heat, but soon to her ears the sirens from the truck could be heard.

The fire truck rushed through the thankful empty streets over to where the commotion was, one of the members seeing from afar how the fire was quickly progressing, Muttering under her breath.

"Shit is starting to get out of control" The bulky female of the group, Ruby, said, jumping right out when the truck stopped, getting over to prep the hoses and equipment, from afar recognizing one of the cops, smiling inwardly as she instructed the others, so for herself get info on what’s the situation at hand."She is here" she said mentally, going over to the nearest cop for info.

Sapphire saw the truck come over and as well saw who came with them, smiling as she focused on the matter at hand that was contain and make the area safe, pulling those that were closer to them away as the rest would have to work out when the fighters get to turn off the flames and rescuers to work on bringing them close enough for the paramedics, it was too dangerous to go in yet. Soon the blast of water what shot over to the building to douse the flames and keep them to a minimum and away from other houses and buildings.

"The explosion was a lucky shot to calm down the things, I guess they didn’t expected that one" Sapphire said as she, carefully wiped away the remaining of the small shards as soon saw the building second floor collapse on itself, fire rising slightly as a scream was heard, startling Sapphire, freezing in place as a chill of fear crept at her back. "YOU SAID THERE WAS NO ONE IN THE BUILDING!" She angrily said, grabbing one of her sergeants by the uniform, losing her calm demeanor "THEN WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!!"

"I swear there was no one on the building Ma’am, the building has been closed for years now!" The sergeant scrambled to say, feeling her glare from behind the bangs that usually covered her face bore right through his brain, not knowing what to say to his superior.

"Lieutenant!" Sapph heard someone call her, and turned around seeing it was Ruby, as she loosened the grip on the uniform and turned over to face at the fighter "I’ll have my team go over fast, just need for the cars to move outta the way to shift the truck nearer and to give space for paramedics as well" Ruby said and Sapphire nodded.

"You heard her, move it!" She said as everyone moved over, a midst the scramble Sapphire holding her hand tightly "you better be careful, or I’ll be the one pulling you out of there and locking you up away from the job"

"Look who’s talking, babe I’ll be fine" She muttered to her "no fire can burns hotter than mine, and I mean in courage" she squeezed her hand before getting over towards the truck.

"I worry still…" She mumbled to herself, as she got over to the gang members that were already arrested and see who they got.

Ruby went over and got at the mask, tank and helmet, prepping with another of her team to get in and search the building for where whoever screamed was in there, hearing the screaming now more since it was nearer on the building but the roaring flames muted it to a certain degree. As she got into equipment she quickly rushed, ax in hand towards the building hearing the same creaking overhead as she knew there wasn’t much time, nodding towards her partner to get in, as at least the front flames were lesser, but the back still had much and the building itself threatened to collapse on them. Carefully the scanned the area and doused the flames and checked up for any possible places to hide and cover, as they heard the screams of help over and shouted back as to keep the person going till they got there and carefully directed themselves over that area, soon finding a place where no fire had gotten yet and inside an old office desk, or mostly under it, saw a man, noticing that I guess he lived here since there were clothes and was covered in a blanket.

"Im here to help you" she said as she got over, calming the man down, covering his face –Frank help me here- she said as her partner came over to help, getting him over quickly and walked over back to the outside, flames less now as the smoke was still heavy, carefully walking out as another truck had come over she heard from the radio itself as it got interrupted when the building collapsed again debris and wood falling over as she quickly shifted to the side to evade the same -damn- She mumbled shouting over to radio to back out carefully and douse the building from outside, she looking for another way to get out and quickly doing so, getting out through the window as her heart hammered for what happened back there.

Sapphire had leaned on the side of the fire truck, hearing up what was happening and mostly to know that she was doing alright along with her partners, the sudden collapse of the building startling her as her heart got cold, but soon heard her voice over the radio and eased down, waiting patiently for her to get out as her partner did, along with a man, a homeless bur still no sight of her, anxiety getting to her but eased when saw her come out of the window, knowing she had difficulties inside but at least she was out, both were, heading over towards the ambulance where the homeless was placed on.

-Hello sir, if I may have a word with you please- Sapphire said, taking up details of the man, and to know how long he had been there that no one noticed.

-Officer if I may interrupt, I believe that you have to get that checked- the paramedic, a tall woman with a short fro told her, her I.D. tag reading Garnet.

"Eh?" Looked over to where she pointed out and saw her arm bleeding slightly, now feeling the stinging sensation and pain –now when did this happen, ow- she said as she looked and prodded at the same 'bullet grazed me…' the thought came over quickly, sighing up. "Can you patch it up quickly, it isn’t grave" she said keeping in mind to get her jacket later or Ruby was going to nag her brains out.

"Sure officer" Garnet said, getting bandages and alcohol to clean and cover the same.

"Hey Lieu- uh Sapph, why is she bandaging your arm?" Her face turned one of fear and anger, Sapphire hissing over the fact that she saw her cursing "WAS IT ONE OF THOSE JERK! LEMME AT EM!" Looked at one of the police cars to get someone to hit.

"Hey, it was a glass shard relax" She lied, but it was better till later on "I’m fine, the explosion sent them flying and it was unexpected, no worries please." Sapphire saw Ruby frown, and knew she wasn’t half convinced of that but left it as it was, sitting beside her on the ambulance.

"I’ll pay today, whadya want to eat, your fave? Chinese? Pizza? Anything else?" Ruby continued as Sapph knew this wasn’t going to end soon. –I’ll give massage free, spa night, pampering, name it-

"I’m still working you know and I’m not dying for gods sake" Sapphire said, as the paramedic left them over after patching her up, hearing Ruby whine. –Ru, please, not that face- She saw her begging face, Sapphire feeling that she was losing.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeaseeeeeeeee" Ruby continued "Thee has been wounded on combat and need personal medical assistance, I shall treat you well with these buns… I MEAN GUNS!" Flexes but sees Sapphire laugh "oh fuck" blushes.

"Fine fine you convinced me, and I want Chinese" she said as she walked off towards her car "I’ll be there in fifteenth so better hurry, or I’ll get you under arrest for lying to a police officer." She chuckled.

Ruby’s smile couldn’t get any wider, rushing in cleaning and picking up to get back towards her place, or mostly THEIR place.


	2. Before work Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A continuation chapter and possibly later a third one so dont miss it. Inspired by Jen-iii Hot pursuit au in tumblr.

Breathless both were, Ruby topping her usually aggressive and leading lover as another moan escaped her lips, feeling a leg shift between her legs. Ruby held at her arms, pinning her against the sofa, getting the opportunity when she was rummaging for her keys on the same and managing to get Sapph off guard, chuckling when she did so and slowly worked her.

"Ru… I gotta… w-work…" Sapphire mumbled, feeling Ruby’s hand tight, keeping her in place as sensations were slowly making her crave more of the touches and teases.

"They can wait a bit" She chuckled, kissing at her neck, leg slowly shifting and gratifying her when she heard Sapphire make sounds.

Sapphire was going to fight back at her comment but pretty much lost the train of thoughts along the way, mumbling curses instead as she shifted along the leg, losing, Ruby feeling the shift and simply smiling getting more vicious on her teasing. Since what happened a few days ago, Ruby had gotten possessive and clingy towards Sapphire as the fear of losing her increased each time she headed towards the Police headquarters, today not being an exception as she tried to keep her there. Slowly she kissed at her neck, getting to the sensitive space between her ear and the curve of the shoulder, Sapphire responding with a gasps and a shiver, automatically responding by leaning her head to the side to give her more access.

"F-fu…ck" Sapph breathed out, reveling on the feeling as she left Ruby work her, liking her possessive nature. "c-can I at…le-GOD…!" Groaned, one hand gripping overhead at her wrists as the other caressed at her chest, squeezing softly at her bosom, praising Ruby’s strength for doing such feat.

"Hush now Babe, fun it’s just starting" she mumbled; heavy breathing against her ear, Sapphire all but melting at her husky voice, she would blame it on traffic later but her focus now was her and her abled hands.

Ruby softly squeezed at her breast, feeling her finally lose herself and relax in the need and lust by her reactions and left her hands go, the same going around her neck to keep her in place. Ruby teased with her mouth, hand and leg and kept her guessing between the three, assaulting differently each time. Skillful fingers worked over at the buttons of the uniform, kisses trailing along each time more skin showed off, Ruby smirking at her work as Sapphire all but looked, incredibly turned by the sight as she gasped and softly moaned. She should definitely let Ruby top more frequently cause hell, she was driving her mad. Lips ended between her breast and the border of the bra, trailing back up for hands to finish the work on the reminder of the buttons, fingers skimming along her skin as the subtle touches sent Sapph rearing, being too sensible at even the slight touch, cause by each touch she could feel her quiver under her, breathing becoming erratic.

Sapphire could only feel the touches, the breathing and the heat between them being like a drug that one couldn’t get enough. The rush of air after her shirt was unbuttoned brought her back to reality for a while, as she saw her work skillfully with her hands along her body, the same that held her the tough working equipment being gentle and delicate against her being, cupping a breast as again she lost her lucidity, leaning head back to stifle a moan that was going to be too loud. Sapph shifted, pressing harder against the leg as Ruby shifted back slowly, giving her what she wanted as she slowly continued, her own hands finally willing themselves to move as she trailed at her chest and around to her lower back. To be fair, Sapphire pulled off at her shirt, tracing her spine along the way as it was Ruby’s turn to shudder at her bold move but regained control with a squeeze and a rough kiss, cause it was all her and just her now. She responded back at the kiss, hands at her bare back as she held tight against her feeling her hands again on the move.

Ruby was practically naked because she usually slept only with a big shirt and underwear, the cold air creeping already but she didn’t paid attention to it at all while she deeply kissed Sapphire, hands quickly trailing towards her pants to undo them, working off belt, button and zipper.

"n-ext… time im… c-cuffing you…" Sapphire gasped out and Ruby moaned back, liking the idea actually as she went back to her neck.

" I don’t mind…" Ruby mumbled "I k-know im bad…" she smirked licking the salt off her neck and slowly pulling off pants and underwear off from Sapph "And when you do be sure to do amazing things to me…" she moaned at the thought, throwing pants away and hands getting to her own knickers and removing them, Sapph doing the honors on taking bra off before getting back in business.

Both got back to kissing, rough and without finesse, Ruby holding up at her thigh as shifted now against her hips, Sapphire shifting back against her, craving for more friction as moans escaped through. Sapph tangled her fingers on Ruby’s hair, pulling her as close as possible for the kiss as slowly felt her leg being shifted to a better position and feeling Ruby herself shift along, both moaning at the proximity and the intimate friction that now felt, Ruby holding onto the sofa for support. Slowly both shifted, their sensitive regions going against each other’s as sensations sent them to a state or sheer ecstasy, bites and nips at their lips as apart and gasping for the thin air between them. Sapph hands had shifted and held at Ruby’s hips, pulling closer with each shift, Ruby’s own holding for support at the sofa and keeping close at the back of the neck, staring right into her eyes that were always behind her usual bangs. Each shift made them moan, by the next getting louder and rougher, the heat unbearable between the two and thinking just on the sensation they were feeling, Ruby getting at her neck as sapph all but leaned and arched against her, fingers and nails sliding across from the sweat.

They got rough, Ruby biting and sucking at her expose neck as Sapphire raked her nails along her back, hips and ass, suddenly positions being shifted for better friction, rubbing hard against each other. They moaned, grunted and gasped, Sapphire feeling her edge so close as her vocals got to a higher note, letting know Ruby she was nearing her as she felt her own vaguely, but continued still sensations feeling heavenly with each shift. Sapphire voice caught in her breath, furiously shifting back and wanting her release, voice hoarse as she felt the crescendo of her orgasm, groaning and holding tightly at Ruby as it came and trembled in her arms from the after waves, eyes rolling to the back of her skull as each of Ruby’s shifts make her shudder in the aftermath. Slowly Ruby slowed down, whining for her own release as she shifted against her leg, Sapph slowly getting back from her high to see the desperate face Ruby had and the needy moans that came forth watching her trying to reach fast her own need, Sapphire all but smiling before getting over to give a hand. Ruby shifted against her leg desperately and Sapph’s fingers got over as teased, pushing Ruby back with the other hand as positions were shifted, her fingers doing their work.

-come for…me…- Sapph said, teasing her clit as slowly tracing over to her inner folds and feeling Ruby buck against her hand, tensing as she shifted, gasping and drooling at the feeling, seeing her unable to come with a coherent word, Sapphire leaning against her ear gasping slowly. –Ru… G-gimme a…show…- She teased and it worked, picking the pace with her finger as she thrusted them at the right spot, soon groaning her release, gripping hard at the sofa as she dropped her head back, waves of pleasure crashing her body as silent tears came out from the edges of her eyes.

Sapphire teased till the aftermath passed, seeing ruby softly cry over and wondering why, as she laid back on the sofa arm.

"Hon…?" as sweetly as she could called for Ruby, reaching for her as she caressed her face. "Ru hey…" She kissed her cheek feeling her slowly come back "Hey I’m sorry love… "

"Don’t…" She breathed out, interrupting Sapphire as taking the opportunity to embrace at Sapphire and hold her close, not letting go.

"Ruby…?" Got worried, feeling her softly sob against her Her heart clenching on her chest, as she tried to calm her down as she caressed at her back and kissed at her cheeks. "Ru dear, speak to me…"

"I’m scared…" Ruby quickly said and Sapph shifted her head as to why, trying to look at her face but ruby had an iron grip.

Sapph looked all but lost, wondering why she mentioned that "Hon explain and I can help" Sapphire said as she held Ruby back worried. "I don’t get you…"

"Of losing you…"She quickly said, and it clicked on Sapph’s head the shooting incident.

"Ruby, we have been through this" Nuzzling her, softly caressing her back.

"Yeah but you never got wounded, what if next time you do, mortally… I can’t lose you…" she gasped out, fresh tears welling up her face as she cried again.

"Ru it was a scratch…, nothing else darling…" Sapph reassured her, keeping her close and letting her cry, caressing softly and reassuring her that she was well and with her. "Nothing will happen on my watch, I promise" She said as she hugged her tight. Keeping in mind to call in the day sick as well…


End file.
